The Trolls
There are two Trolls at Ever After High. The Bridge Troll '''is likely the villain from ''The Three Billy Goats Gruff, ''and lives beneath the toll bridge between Ever After High and the Village of Book End. The '''Lady Troll is his girlfriend, and works at the Ever After High's mail room. There are other trolls at Ever After High and these are staff and students. One such troll works in he Castleteria. Setting The river that separates Ever After High and the Village of Book End has a toll bridge over it and underneath the Bridge Troll can be seen. As people step onto the bridge, the Troll asks, "Who dares to cross my bridge?". The automatic response for girls is, "an innocent girl with no ill intent". The replies comes as, "Leave the toll and be quick!". Coins are then left on the bridge post and the payees are free to cross. The Lady Troll works in the Ever After High's mail room. The dusty, old mail room is a neglected space with some walls, a floor, a ceiling and a counter. Personality The Bridge Troll seems very kind and friendly and even appears to be afraid of goats. The Lady Troll is looking for love and likes girly things, shoes being one of them. She has a deep gravelly voice. She enjoys watching MirrorCasts that do not teach anything like Housewives of Troll County and Daring's Day. Appearance The Bridge Troll wears a purple and dark red, handmade short top that exposes most of his tummy and dark purple, short trousers. He wears leafy tree vines around his arms and body. He has long untidy, dark grey hair and brown uneven teeth. He has green eyes and blue/grey skin. The Lady Troll wears a brown handmade top and brown handmade skirt. She has long, dark purple hair and brown/grey skin. Her eyes are brown and she wears small hoop earrings, red lipstick and has long eye lashes. She has uneven teeth. Friends The Bridge Troll has a complicated relation with the Evil Billy-Goat that protects the bridge. When young, the Bridge Troll was a friend of Snow White, helping her carry her books. The Lady Troll seems to be friends with Dexter Charming. She is familiar with Ginger Breadhouse, who visits the mail room weekly. Romance With C.A. Cupid help, the Bridge Troll and the Troll Lady found each other as their true love. The Bridge Troll and the Lady Troll are seen on a date in the webisode Date Night. Trivia * The Bridge Troll has worked as a doorman at The Red Shoes Dance Club on the night of the True Hearts Day Dance in the webisode True Hearts Day Part 3. * The Lady Troll likes shoes just like some girls and has been seen asking for a size 74 at the shoe shop, The Glass Slipper in the webisode True Hearts Day Part 1. *Ginger Breadhouse never remembers the name of Lady Troll, even going to the mail room regularly. *The 'Lady Trol'l speaks in informal language, saying for example whadda, yer and lemme. *In ''5-Minute Fairytale Stories'', she is portrayed as an ogre lady. Trying to get fans, Duchess invites the ogre lady and her daughter to her perform of Swan Lake. But because Duchess assumed her daughter was a boy, the ogre gets upset and stomps away. Gallery Troll Lady book art.png|Book art The Female Troll - Catching Raven.png|The Female Troll The Female Troll - True Hearts Day Part 1.png|The Female Troll shoe shopping. The Male Troll - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png|The Male Troll under the bridge. Troll - True Hearts Day Part 3.png|The Male Troll as a doorman. Raven using her powers - Date Night.png|Both the Trolls on a date in Date Night. Trolls - DN.png Rosabella and the beasts - bathing troll.jpg Troll and Snow.PNG Troll helps Snow.PNG Bridge Troll.PNG Troll.PNG Ogre's daugther.png|Ogre's daughter Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Trolls Category:Employees at Book End Category:The Trolls Pages